Beyond Limitations
by The Princess Zelda
Summary: A story with a brave, young man and his devotion to a wise, beautiful princess. Their friendship blooms in the midst of deception within Hyrule and the Royal Family. She finds trusting others futile, but will a heroic commoner change her mind? LxZ?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

_**Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of the story! Now, as some of you who have already read my work, I'm gonna give you a heads up about "A Torn Destiny" (SSBM fic), you have nothing to fear! I am still continuing that story, however I have been WANTING sooooo badly to start this one for quite some time now. So I got off my lazy butt and sat back on it and began typing away! FYI to those who aren't familiar with "A Torn Destiny", it's a Romance/Action/Adventure story rated PG-13 that I am currently in the process of writing. Yes, I know it's not exactly the wisest idea to begin a story when you're still writing another one, but oh well! I am nearly finished with my SSBM fic and am expecting no more than 5 chapters to complete it! Well anyway! This chapter may seem a bit long, but if you're familiar with my work, you should know that my chapters are usually either suspenseful, action-packed, heart pounding, heart melting, and/or VERY provocative with a side effect of cliffhangers! Just a fair warning, this chapter is not anything like them! Consider this chapter as an intro to the story. Don't worry, the other chapters will get their suspense and blah blah blah, I just need to get this outta the way...Well, ENJOY!**_

CHAPTER 1-

Introduction

_**The joys of dear affection lingered through the thick forest. No one knew they were there nor could anyone hear them if they tried to listen. Love was all the harmony in the world that would fill their ears. She looked up into his deep blue eyes as his hands ran down the soft, thin cloth that parted his touch from her smooth back. His lips trembled to her beauty for never would he imagine being in her embrace. He felt urges inside of him that he had never felt before, yet he tried his best to contain them. Her eyes beckoned his touch, his soft lips, anything that would appease her feelings. **_

_**"I am in love with you," she whispered softly. Her words filled his emotions with the sensation he had longed for ever since the moment he laid eyes on him.**_

_**He couldn't take it anymore, his urges were too difficult to resist. Finally, he conceived their first kiss under the glistening stars that spread over the black sky. His hands moved around her waist and up to the base of her jaw line as his thumbs gently swept her blushed cheeks. Their kiss became more and more intense with each passing second. Could this be lust? No, love was the only language these blushing lovers could understand. He parted from her, gasping for some sense of reality. Was this really happening? Then he finally spoke the words that she desperately wanted from him.**_

_**"Your Grace! His Majesty craves a word with you immediately!"**_

Zelda snapped out of her reading as she noticed the short servant boy in her doorway. Her silence stirred the boy into confusion. Did she hear him? He then spoke once more.

"Your Grace, His Majesty, your father, craves a word with you at once!" He bowed, but looked up to see if she had heard him, "He seems quite displeased, Your Grace. It would not be wise to ignore him."

The princess found herself sitting in her chamber with a most nervous shaking servant before her. Indeed, she was back in her world again and she loathed it terribly. Zelda set her book of tales on the table just beside her. She stood from her warm comforting chair and asked the servant to escort her to her father.

'What business is this, I wonder?' she pondered, almost exposing a hint of annoyance on her face. Zelda disliked speaking to her father around times like these. He felt it was a sense of his daughter's duty to begin acting like a princess. The only problem was, Zelda already acted like a princess, but her father insisted that when a princess is of a becoming age, she shouldn't hesitate to choose a suitor, nor should she disassosiate herself from her father's meetings or to help plan special occasions. Of course, Zelda never liked the thought of someone controlling what she does or think, nor did she find it necessary for her to participate in her father's meetings. She found them tidious and tiring, and planning special occasions was not something she found exciting.

The servant led the princess around the west wing of the castle. There, she followed him through the long corridor to her father's meeting hall, which was straight at the other end. As the servant rapped on the door, he entered and announced the Princess Zelda. She noticed that the tone in his voice was well formed and his words were spoken quite loud as if announcing her to a large group of people. Zelda held her breath hoping her father wouldn't address any issues or such in front of a crowd of guests.

Unfortunately, Zelda was right; her father sat at the end of a long iron table with several high esteemed guests, all of whom were men. Zelda kept her keen facial expression as her posture tightened to perfection and her chin held higher than usual. The guests smiled to her presence, but her face remained still and her eyes held less emotion.

As the princess bowed before her father, everone sat up to bow in respect of the Princess of Hyrule. Zelda nodded for them to sit back down and she approached her father.

"What is your will that craves my attention?" She asked almost in a monotone voice. Her father gave a quick look to her, which indicated her to smile before the guests. Zelda obeyed him and a fake, yet lovely smile planted on her face.

"My child," he started, Zelda hated whenever he referred to her as a "child", nevertheless she kept smiling, "Allow me to introduce you to this kind gentleman. Ganondorf Dragmire of the Gerudo." Ganondorf stood before Zelda and bowed with a sly smile on his face. Zelda in return nodded respectfully, but her smile faded slightly. He looked almost twice her age, not to mention, he was a Gerudo, his age was much older than his looks! Though her face remained calm, her mind was overrun with disgust.

"I trust that you will show him every welcoming engagement our kingdom has to offer," the king smiled, "Which includes a private dinner tomorrow evening." It was just then, Zelda realized that her father had set her up. Zelda had never declined dinners with her guests and her father knew this, for she was strictly taught to never be rude to her guests.

A very calm smile composed across her dear face, but her father knew that she was very displeased. Still she made no attempts to disrupt her father's intended reconciliation for the next evening. "Of course," Zelda finally spoke, "What duty would I possess if I didn't make our guests feel welcomed?" Her father smiled, but before he could say another word, Zelda bowed and excused herself before any other arrangements could be made.

The princess made her way down the corridor and through the main halls. She finally reached her chamber, sat down on her cushioned chair, and picked up her book, but before she could enjoy her reading, Impa, her loving nursemaid, walked in with a concerned look.

"Is anything troubling you?" Impa's voice was strong, yet very mother-like.

"Would you be troubled if your father has intensions of planning a courtship with a man who looks almost twice your age?" She asked with a condescending look.

"Yes, I would," she replied.

"Then yes, I am very much troubled," Zelda smiled with a slight tone of sarcasm. She looked back at her book as Impa approached her.

"You speak of Ganondorf Dragmire?" The old nursemaid asked; Zelda nodded and Impa continued, "He's quite a powerful man, I can understand why your father would wish for you to exploit your utmost behavior." Zelda looked up at her companion. "I believe your father has intensions to impress Ganondorf for an alliance by hoping he feels welcomed. I don't believe he has any intension to address a possible marraige."

Zelda thought for a brief moment; Impa's words made a bit more sense. Afterall, her father was in the process of forming alliances, not to mention Ganondorf was much older than she was. Perhaps her father had no implications of a possible courtship. Impa began to smile, knowing her words had shed some light over Zelda's troubles.

"I suppose you're right," Zelda's eyes lowered, almost ashamed to think of such an idiotic situation.

"Oh, dearest Zelda," Impa knelt before Zelda and took her hands into the warmth of hers, "You needn't be sorrowful of such conditions. I'm quite certain your father cares greatly about the well being of your future."

"Of Hyrule's future, Impa," claimed Zelda, "Never, has my father invoked a suitor of my liking. Never, has he prevented such torments from suitors who's eyes carry lust when they are fixed upon me. And never, has a suitor or even a commoner refer me as anything else, but beautiful. Do you not understand, Impa? I am only sought as treasure, a prize if you will. That is all I have ever seen in the hearts of men who come for me. It disgusts me to the bitter end!"

"You be too overwhelmed at such simple factors," Impa smiled to comfort the princess, but Zelda only remained worked up, "What is it you seek, my princess?" The princess looked at the nursemaid with a very confused look.

"Do you wish to find a secure life with every commodoty you desire at the expense of your suitor's hands?" Impa first questioned, "Or do you wish to value the many-come adventures of remaining a bachelorette until the end of your days?"

"Neither, good woman," Zelda nearly laughed at Impa's questions, "I cannot say what I seek for I do not know what it is I am seeking." Impa pondered for a brief moment until a thought struck her senses.

"I see what it is you seek," she said with a sly smile.

"Oh?" Zelda smiled back with a cunning look in her eyes, "Enlighten me."

"Quite obvious, Zelda. Surely you would've spotted this before I," said Impa as she stood up on her feet, Zelda looked at her with less patience, "You seek love."

"Love!" The princess gasped with a matter of shock in her voice, "With whom? Surely not with any suitor I've encountered!"

"I am quite certain you've never met him, but who is say of such?" Impa nearly laughed, "He could be a highly esteemed, dashing prince, or he could be a humble, charismatic commoner. Your heart will choose your devine lover, princess."

"I don't believe love is what I seek, Impa," Zelda smiled as her eyes lowered to her book.

"Is that so?" Impa paused for a slight moment, "Tell me, what book is that you read so consistently there?"

Zelda looked up with Impa's words catching her off-guard. The tricky nursemaid smiled as she stepped towards the door, "I shall leave you to your readings, princess."

_**HA! See, I told you! No action-packieness! Just wait until the next chapter though, I promise you'll like it! And if not...uh...I'll throw in another chapter...for FREE! j/k! Thanks for reading! Questions/Comments/Criticism are always welcomed!**_


	2. Chapter 2 A Scheme Against Another

**_Hey guys! WOW! I actually finished this thing in less than a month! That's crazy! But don't you worry you "Torn Destiny" groupies! I'm half way through chapter 15! So progress is still being made ;) Anyway, MANY thanx goes out to the Readers and ESPECIALLY the reviewers out there!_**

**_Greki- Thank you! (WOO! Quite a compliment! hehehe!) I'm so happy you like it!_**

**_Some Say the World will END.:Yes, you can definetely expect one much sooner than usual!_**

**_MageWriter14: Awe thanx! Yay I'm alerting you! YIPEE! Me too! I'm a Link X Zelda fan. I can't see it being any other way! Thanks for your review!_**

**_Hylian Princess: Gee! Thanks! You're sooooo sweet! I see your name EVERYWHERE! You're quite popular, so I'm gonna take a peek at some of your stories! hehehe! Well, don't you worry, I'm working on "Torn Destiny" AS I WRITE! (which is actually imposible...BUT I MADE IT POSSIBLE!) HA-HA! Anyway, about your review on Chapter 14, sometimes they are erased! At one point, I had 127 reviews, then it was 122! I mean, granted it's 129 now, but this was like before I posted Chapter 14. GRRRR! I share your agony! Oh, do you not like the formality? Sorry if you don't :( I guess I'm being all weird! Well, enjoy this chapter 'til Chapter 15 comes out!_**

**_lil-dragon-blue: Geez! I AM being weird! I'm not a big worded person either. I believe employing such an extensive vocabulary to illustrate one's knowledge may obstruct one other's knowledge capacity to be inferior, rather than he/she finding it duteous in their behavior to encourage others' explicit terminology...oops...uh...thanx for reading!_**

**_Gosh! I don't even know if what I said made sense! Oh well, I'm being stupidly smart! Well, enjoy Chapter 2!_**

CHAPTER 2

A Scheme Against Another

Evening came with a gust of wind blowing through the open castle grounds. Chills ran through anyone outside, but for some reason, they didn't embrace the tall, dark Ganondorf standing just outside the castle gardens. Surely he wasn't cold because of the amount of armor he wore, simply because he was immune to the low temperatures. In the west, where he resided, the bad lands were hot and dry under the scorching, blaze of the sun, but at night, it was colder than the arctic temperatures of ice. Such an odd immunity to temperatures!

Though Ganondorf's comfort was at ease, Zelda couldn't feel the same. She sat in the castle gardens enjoying the sweet fragrances as she billowed in her book. Her eyes grew tiresome at the cold winds, but she didn't want to finish her reading. Soon, her shivers were more violent and her nose and cheeks blushed into a pinkish-red. The princess was cold, yet too stubborn to show it. Finally, she closed her book and gripped her shawl closely around her freezing skin as she paced towards her exit.

Zelda walked between the large arches that seperated the gardens from the courtyard, but in the corner of her eye, she spotted Ganondorf. What was he doing there?

"Your Grace," his words stopped her as she turned to face him completely, "May I offer you some warmth?" Zelda smiled, yet looked a bit embarassed because of the lack of warmth her attire accumulated.

"I give you thanks," her smile was blunt, yet greatful, "But I am retiring completely for the evening. So it isn't necessary."

Nevertheless, he wrapped his cape around her near bare shoulders. She bowed her head and turned to leave, but Ganondorf began walking beside her. Zelda immediately noticed this, but gave no heed to his presence. Instead, she took the quickest exit to the indoors of the castle. Ganondorf still followed her by her side as she continued at her steady pace allowing him to supposedly escort her to her chamber. The silence was finally stirred.

"May I speak with you in private?" Ganondorf asked, "I have several questions I need to ask and comments I should share." Zelda's mind pleaded him to not ask of suitor issues and such. She found it embarassing enough to think he would beckon her as a wife, but Zelda kept her usual calm, graceful state.

"Of course," she smiled, "I would be pleased to answer whatever questions you may have about Hyrule." Emphasizing her land, she tried making a point clear that she only wanted to discuss that if anything.

"Well first, before I begin," he started as the two came to a halt, "I would like to apologize if my rudeness had upset you earlier today. I understand we're of different customs, which can easily lead to mixed opinions about ourselves. But you haven't anything to worry about, Your Grace. I have no intentions to pry upon you as a suitor of some sort." He smiled warmly to her, which for some reason, Zelda thought it was odd. However, he made her feel a lot more comfortable when he told her he didn't want to be her suitor, but a bit embarassed when he thought he was rude.

"Ironically I feel the same," Zelda began, "Although I feel I was more at fault seeing as how I am indeed a member of the Hylian Royal Family, I should have presented a more affable frontage to your welcoming. Apologies, good sir."

"It isn't necessary, Your Grace," the tall Gerudo said, "I understand that you are very well followed by many men and misconceptions are always encountered at times like these." Him referring to alliances, Zelda caught that immediately.

"So if you come not to woo me for an alliance," she tested, "What may I expect you will bargain from my father?"

"A friendship with the Royal Family, Your Grace," he was sincere in his tone, so she decided to trust him on a first name basis.

"You may address me as Zelda, if you please," she smiled.

"And I as Ganondorf," he said as he returned a smile. They continued to walk down the long corridor until they finally reached her chamber. She wished him a good rest as she entered her warm chamber and shut her door . Ganondorf smiled and left her in her room.

The chamber was much warmer than the corridor seeing as how there was a lit furnace with plenty of wood that had been waiting for her for nearly an hour. She started calling upon her servant just outside to help the princess into her gown. Zelda thought it was ridiculous for someone helping her into something so simple. Most of her dresses she understood because of their difficulty, but a simple nightdress with no ties or lace or even hooks made her loath being a princess even more. The king insisted that she have personal servants serve to her every whim, but Zelda wasn't fond of it. She found doing things herself was better for her character and gave a better understanding to her people, especially to commoners who haven't any sevants. The girl finished up quickly and smiled to the princess.

"Finished, Your Grace," said the young girl, who looked only sixteen, just a single year younger than Zelda, "Any other services I may assist you with?"

"None of which remains," Zelda uttered, then looked back at her servant with a gentle smile, "Now rest, you have had a long tiresome day, good miss."

The servant curtsied and exited the chamber. Zelda then sat on her bed, but before she could nestle under the thick covers, she noticed that her servant took Ganondorf's cape off her shoulders and rested it on the chair just beside the furnace. The princess forgot to return his cape. At first she thought she should return it in the morning, but instead, she decided it would be best to return it immediately so he didn't worry.

Zelda stepped towards her armoire to get her robe. She searched through until she came across a long, creamy-white robe with wool on the inside and sheer satin that covered the outside. The princess pulled the robe on and tied the braided silk around her thin waist so she would not expose her nightdress, which was considered very indecent to do. She then picked up the massive cape and hurried out the chamber.

Very few guards were about the castle grounds, perhaps because it was very cold, which made it easier for Zelda to not make any encounters. She made her way to Ganondorf's chamber, but before she could knock on the door, she heard voices. Two voices! One obviously belonging to Ganondorf, but the other sounded like her father. What business is taking action at such a late hour? Zelda listened intentively.

"...I see no reason it should be hasten so," the king's voice was faint, but very clear, "You are to gain as much trust within our people, especially my daughter's."

"She has already permitted me to recognize her by her first name," Ganondorf's voice was deeper than when he spoke to her, "She trusts me, I can sense it."

"Yes, but does she suspect your true nature of our alliance?" He asked.

"No," the Gerudo replied immediately. There was a pause.

"I still think you should gain more trust," her father finally spoke, "Zelda is always on her guard and would not settle so quickly with someone she trusts on a first name basis."

Zelda couldn't quite understand what they were talking about. She thought her father must be insisting Ganondorf to be her mentor or an advisor of some sort, but that wouldn't make sense. Then she heard Ganondorf's voice again.

"Why is it so necessary for her to marry so soon?" He asked.

"To be frank, I am old, Ganondorf," began the king, "I cannot rule the throne for all eternity. Zelda is the only heir to the throne and though she is beautiful, loyal and bound to her kingdom, I wish not for her to enter the throne as a Queen without a King. No woman may do so as of my wishes. However, Zelda has refused to choose a suitor, which is more and more pestering, but now it has forced me to decieve her." He paused for a moment, "Ganondorf, if you wish to concieve an alliance, you must aid me in marry Zelda off. Even if it is to you."

Zelda's eyes were shocked. How could her father say that? And to put Ganondorf in an akward situation where he would have to decieve her or even marry her made Zelda even more furious.

"She would indeed be a beautiful wife," Ganondorf's voice stung Zelda's ears, "And a well bred mother." Zelda sickened to his words. She couldn't believe they were saying this!

"Do you want my daughter?" Her father's voice questioned him, but there was silence for a moment, "Then take her!"

Footsteps came closer to the door, but Zelda quickly ran to the nearest corner and turned to run back to her chamber. Tears began welling up in her eyes as she ran down the corridors and into her chamber where her warm bed had been waiting for her. She plopped herself on it and breathed heavily. Zelda didn't want to cry, she wanted to be violent, but it wasn't in her. Then a knock came at her door. The princess feared if it was Ganondorf trying to woo her or her father scolding her if he had seen her running off from the Gerudo's door.

Another knock came to the door. Zelda's gut sank, she was actually scared to confront whoever it was standing on the other side of that door. Even if it was Impa, she wouldn't know what to say. She hesitated towards the handle, her hand shook very nervously, then finally she opened the door. To her suprise it was the servant girl she had sent to rest. Zelda was very relieved at her presence, but the girl had a worried look on her face.

"Your Grace," she whispered, "Is something troubling you? I may be able to help, if you please." Zelda quickly pulled her inside and locked the door.

"I am indeed troubled," she said breathlessly, "But I fear nothing you can do would help me. I am to be decieved by my own father and a dark stranger who wishes me as his bride."

"That is aweful, Your Grace," her voice was sympathetic, Zelda looked up to her.

"Please Fileen," Zelda said trying to calm her voice, "Refer me as Zelda. I am aware you are not to say my name in casual form, nor I refer my servants by their names, but I care not any longer! This life will sicken me to my grave!"

"Yo...uh...Zelda," Fileen corrected herself, "If there is anything I can do, I will help."

Zelda being caught up in her misery, looked up at Fileen and thought for a moment. Fileen was dressed out of her servant garments, but in her regular attire. She looked like a simple peasant, of course because she was always allowed to go to the Hylian Market. Then, an idea struck Zelda.

"Perhaps you can," Zelda smiled.

**_Ha-ha! I made a cliffy! ...well actually it wasn't, but I CAN make a cliffy! j/k, but seriously, I could. Anyway, I know there's a LOT of "formality" and large words in this chapter so if you don't like it, that's what the reviews are for. Let me know, and I'll be more than happy to adjust to your likings! ;) Thanks 4 reading! And don't forget to review...Questions, Compliments, & Criticisms are always welcomed! See ya next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3 The Great Escape

**_Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting, I've been a bit caught up with work and such. Well, this chapter was actually finished a few days ago, I just haven't been around to posting it yet. But here it is! YAY! Okay, well...news about "A Torn Destiny"...Chapter 16 is finished! BUT it's being edited right now. Now there's a warning on that chapter, it's going to be rated M due to a bit of violence and nudity. So kids, cover your eyes! But don't worry, I'll give a brief summary of Chapter 16 in the next chapter for those who wish not to read a rated M chapter. Okay...on with the reviews!_**

_FanFictionFantom_: You'll hafta read to find out! Thanx 4 ur review!

_Gentle Clouds_: Awe thanks! I will!

_The Power Within_: Thank you...it's good to know that some people can appreciate their lives (even as a guy!). Cool, you're a bit of a Link-Zelda fan! Yeah, I don't know any guys who are hardcore relationship fans. I like the adventures more, but I can't write adventures very well. I write romances a LOT better, but I should actually TRY to write an adventure one without the romance ;)... That would be quite interesting...hmmm...well see. Anyway, thanks a bunch!

**_Okay, now that they're taken care of, I'm gonna let ya'll enjoy the third chapter! Lucky you!_**

CHAPTER 3

The Great Escape

Colder than the freezing temperatures of ice did the winds blow to a near mist across the castle grounds. Very few soldiers took watch of the castle that night, which gave Zelda a better opportunity to make an escape. She looked at her servant with a cunning plan in mind, nothing that would put her in danger, but she would need to lie for Zelda, which wasn't ever acceptable to the Royal Family.

The servant, Fileen, quickly made her way out of the princess's chamber to go back to her's and retrieve a peasant gown for Zelda to disguise herself in. Fileen was quick and silent in her steps so that she would not disturb any of the soldiers on guard. As the servant entered her small chamber, she fumbled through her drawers and armoir in search of common clothing. Finally, she found an old nearly ragged dress with a lap apron that was smudged with several stains. She quickly folded it up in a tattered piece of material and headed back to Zelda's room.

Zelda waited patiently for Fileen to come back with a peasant outfit, but the longer she waited, the more scared she became of her own plan. What would happen if they tried to find her? Would Fileen be in danger? Technically, she wouldn't due to their plan that if she was asked about Zelda's whereabouts, she would simply reply that she didn't know, which was quite honest considering she wouldn't know where in Hyrule Market Zelda would be. Then a knock came to the door. Zelda immediately opened it and found Fileen holding a small bundle of cloth. She entered the chamber and helped Zelda out of her nightdress.

"I brought the most fitting attire I could find, Zelda," Fileen spoke quietly as if in secret, "And I also found an old wrap to use against the harsh coldness outside."

"Thank you," the princess said as she found herself in her undergarment slip, "Where is it?" The servant handed Zelda the small bundle and found the peasant attire wrinkled beneath it's own fabric. Fileen began helping the princess into the garments as quickly as possible. She tied the laces up her back and around each arm.

'Goodness! Even peasants wear such complexed clothing!' Zelda thought to herself. She adjusted her wrap around her shoulders to make it look like a cape.

Zelda hurried to the mirror and looked at it intesively. She wasn't completely satisfied with her look. Then she thought of something; her hair! The princess took out her fine accessories that held her hair together and then her hands shuffled through her scalp to make her blonde silky hair look messy and almost tattered. She looked back into the mirror with a satisfied smile on her face, even though it wasn't her prettiest look.

"You look quite the part," Fileen smiled also satisfied with Zelda's doing.

"Thank you again, Fileen," Zelda turned to her faithful servant, "Now I must ask you to never under any circumstances reveal our secret. But if they try to harm you, do not put your life in danger for me. Tell them, if they dare." Fileen nodded.

"Your secret is well protected," she replied. Zelda smiled as if thanking her again.

"Good, now go get rest," the princess ordered, "I leave within this hour." She embraced the servant with her last thanks. Fileen scurried out the chamber and back to her own.

Zelda waited nearly twenty minutes after Fileen left the chamber. The chamber door squeeked open with a peering eye barely seen in the slit of the door. No one was around, so the princess quietly stepped outside the door and locked it. She began pacing quietly through the corridors and down several secret passage ways so that no one would see her.

Everything was dead quiet throughout the castle grounds, which challenged Zelda's movements. She could hear the pounding beats of her heart as she whisked closer to the large gates that made the castle's entrance. There were two soldiers keeping the gate. One was asleep while the other shivered in his stance. Zelda snuck up the hill and over the stone that binded the gate. She made it passed the noll and over the stone without the soldier's notice. Then finally, she ran as quick as she could towards the path that led to Hyrule Market.

Princess Zelda hurried along the dirt road noticing the warm horizon to her left. The sun was rising and she wasn't even in the market yet! What a long journey! Zelda kept her energy, knowing that a bit of walking wasn't going to tire her out. She reached the entrance of Hyrule Market and looked at the two soldiers that guarded the entrance. They simply glanced at her and carried on their focus elsewhere. Her disguise worked!

The day was very well into the middle of morning, almost afternoon actually. However, time didn't matter much to Zelda, she was too excited to care. She made her way around the market and passed several vendors offering her goods and foods for various prices. Zelda smiled to see her people in their normal state as oppose to watching them bow to her in fear or in respect. It refreshed her senses.

"Twenty ruppees, sir!" The heavy set, bearded man almost shouted at a younger man, "And I will not lower them a ruppee more!" Obviously, the vendor of the Bazaar and the young man were barganing over a bundle of arrows. The younger man, however, was silent, but had a bordom look in his eyes. His silence was finally stirred when the vendor finally spoke.

"Very well," he grunted, "I lower them to fifteen, but only because you be a steady customer and you know how to shoot. But keep this secret, eh?"

"Of course," smiled the young man, "But what of the Deku nuts? Are they authentic or should I just make a days journey to the Kokiri Forest?"

"Which ones?" Asked the vendor, looking for the Deku nuts.

"Over th..." he trailed off when he looked to his left. There he saw a blonde peasant who captured his eyes. He was silent, which left he Bazaar vendor in confusion until he found what the young man was asking for.

"Ah, here they be!" he exclaimed, but it didn't stop the young man's gaze upon the fair peasant. "Boy, what you look at?" The vendor asked, but he didn't get an answer. Then he noticed that the young man was staring at a pretty girl, which gave him an idea.

"Link! Keep your gaze off the pretty thing!" The vendor shouted to embarass the young man named Link. Zelda looked up at the vendor's direction, but found a scared man quickly turning away from her sight. She smiled and walked passed him to another stand. Link looked up at the Bazaar vendor all red.

"Answer me and maybe next time you be not blushing," he winked, then Link turned back to Zelda.

"Who is she?" Link asked, almost amazed to see her.

"Haven't any idea," he replied, "Why you ask? You came to shop for weapons, not for pretty little girls."

"Pretty? She's the most beautiful lady I've ever seen," the young man corrected the vendor.

"Then why not speak to her?" The Bazaar vendor asked, "She just might have a voice, unlike you be!" The vendor nudged Link, which caused him to loose his balance.

"I'll speak to her when I'm ready, thank you," he muttered.

"How 'bout now?" The vendor questioned with a cunning look. Link didn't understand what he was saying until the vendor shouted, "Hello fair lady!" Link immediately ducked down behind one of the sitting crates, but the vendor didn't notice and kept shouting for Zelda, "Come and see a great common warrior! He be handsome and fierce and worthy enough for the princess herself and may be of your fancy!" His voice roared louder than the other vendors', which defintely caught Zelda's attention. She blushed slightly embarassed, but couldn't see what the vendor was trying to offer her, so she continued her way though the market.

Link peered up over the edge of the crate and saw that the blonde peasant was no longer looking at them. The Bazaar vendor chuckled at Link's embarassment.

"Just sell me the arrows and I'll be on my way," Link muttered with a little anger in his tone.

"Ah so be it!" Said the vendor, "Just havin' a bit of good ol' fun. No harm to you, Link. Heh, You have the courage to face beastly monsters, but not enough to face a pretty girl? Heh-heh, I had my share of fun!" Link handed the bearded man fifteen ruppees as the vendor gave him a bundle of arrows.

Link filled his quiver with the new set of arrows and picked up a small sack of powder; he tied it to his leather belt. Then he looked back up and saw several men talking about. It was obvious they were talking about Zelda as their eyes were fixated upon her with a bit of lust. Link, however, continued his way passed the vendors until he glanced back at Zelda and saw that the men were approaching her. They hovered around her like hungry dogs.

"Come now, missy," the taller of the men walked closely behind her as she tried rubbing them off, "We just want to show you around, get to know you better."

"Thank you," she said, "But I am quite content with myself, besides I..."

"We weren't asking you to come along," he interupted. Zelda grew a little more afraid of the five men. She found herself close by a vacant ally, which didn't help her fears much.

"My dear lady," cried out a man in the distance, it was Link rushing to Zelda's aid, "There you are, wife! I've been searching for you around the whole entire market!" Zelda's eyes widen, 'Did he just call her his wife!' She immediately caught on and played his facade with a lovely smile on her face.

"I've been around," she told him, "I suppose I married a blind man!" They laughed as they walked away from the men as quick as possible. Link and Zelda made their way through the crowds so that the men couldn't see them anymore.

"Thank you, kind sir," she said in relief, "You haven't the slightest idea how ghastly those men were behaving!" Link immediately noticed the fomality in her tone and the sense of knowledge in her voice. This peasant girl was educated, which was very rare in Hyrule, but it made him even fonder of her.

"Oh I could imagine," he sort of laughed at his words until it came to a moment of silence.

"Well, I must go now," she said, "Thank you, sir!" She hurried away from Link hoping he hadn't got a good look of her; she feared he would have recognized her as the princess.

Link was nearly cursing himself to not have asked her name, instead he was tranced in her presence, which probably made him looked like a dim-witted simplton. Now he was even more embarassed, but it wasn't until he heard someone laugh just several steps behind him. It was the Bazaar vendor.

"Now, if the monsters would do that, you be set as the greatest warrior in Hyrule!" The vendor laughed, but Link glared at him with annoyance. He continued his way through the market to find his last remaining items.

**_Hehehehe! I like adding bit of humor, the only problem is which character I want to pull it off. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! And don't you folks worry about Chapter 16 in "A Torn Destiny"...it's on its way! Thanks for reading! Q/C/C are welcomed!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Uncommon Trust

_**Well, well, well...it's been a while, huh? Sheesh! I thought I'd have learned a lesson by now that you guys don't like to wait! Well, lucky you! I updated! YIPIDEE-DOO!**_

**_Sweden:_** He just might, but not for a little while. I guess you'll have to keep reading! HA! And there's nothing you can do about it! HA-HA! Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 16 in Torn Destiny. Not too graphic I hope, but I did change the rating because I had a few people tell me it would be a good idea so that my story wouldn't be removed. So it's officially rated M! Oh CRAP! I need to start on Chapter 17! Well, enjoy Chapter 4 of Beyond Limitations!

**_Hylian Princess:_** Awe! One of my favorite readers, she comes reviews again! YAY! Yeah, I was very happy to put the Bazaar Vendor in there, especially as a comic relief. Heh, he reminds me of Aundrey the Giant (from "The Princess Bride"...GOOD movie!). Well don't you worry, I'll get started on Chapter 17 for Torn Destiny JUST for YOU...and the other fans ;) Thank you!

_**Greki:**_ Thank you! Don't be sorry, I'm very happy you reviewed anyway! Thanks!

_**Some Say the World will END:**_ Awe thank you! It's people like you and Hylian Princess who keep me writing! ;) Don't worry, I'm on it!

**_MageWriter14:_** Thanks! Expect more in later chapters! (hmmm, probably more romance in this chapter than comedy) BUT EXPECT IT! GRRRRRRR! j/k! Enjoy!

**_FanFictionFantom:_** Yeah, I like giving attention to the underdog sometimes. They really deserve it (if it's good attention that is!). Hmmmmmm, HAHAHAHA! Sorry! You gave me a really good idea for a future chapter! You AUTOMATICALLY ROCK! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! THANK YOU!

**_Okay, getting a bit excited over that last reviewer...Well, enough speaking of my wonderful reviewers, on with the chapter!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4**

**Uncommon Trust**

The sun melted into the thick, warm horizon as evening drew in closer upon the vast land of Hyrule. Its market was coming to a close until the next morning where they would start another day like any other. Zelda was quite suprise that there weren't any guards out looking for her, which made her worry a bit if Fileen was all right or if her father was worried for her to begin with. Nevertheless, she tried not to think of things that concerned the castle, she was more focused on finding a place to rest until she returns the next day.

Fortunately, Zelda acquired many ruppees before leaving the castle, which came very helpful to her in checking into a local Inn of Hyrule Market. She entered the fairly sized complex and looked around to see if the place seemed safe to stay in. There was a front desk with a tenant, a small lounge with a bar and its keep, and over next to the bar was a small platform for entertainment.

"Welcome, Miss," the large woman at the desk greeted Zelda, "Would you like to check into a room this night?" The large woman had redish hair pinned up into round bun, and she wore a hand knitted garb over her shoulders. To Zelda's perspection, the Inn and its' keep looked well trusted.

"Yes I would," the princess smiled, "What rooms do you have available?"

"May I interest you in a cozy dorm with a furnace?" She asked, "It's quite spacious and not at all too costly." Zelda pondered for a moment. Though she could easily afford a nicer suite, she didn't want to attract too much attention, seeing as how she is alone and a woman. Zelda understood that it would be very strange for a lady to stay in a comfortable room without a husband.

"Sounds lovely," Zelda nodded with a different, yet satisfied smile between her cheeks. She looked over her shoulder and saw a young, red haired girl around the age of fourteen crooning a song.

"She has quite a fine voice," the disguised royal commented, "Is she an entertainer?"

"Malon, the farmgirl?" The lady nearly chuckled, "Oh no, she's just gifted. Though she sings very nice, she doesn't wish to continue as an entertainer. She's very young, I must say."

"Is that so?" Said Zelda with another thought running through her mind, "Tell me, do you have arranged showings or traveling entertainers who perform here often?"

"Yes," she replied, "But this night is for the local talents. Anyone may be an entertainer for tonight only, so long as it's tasteful and not vulgar!"

"Of course," the princess giggled. She listened to Malon's singing and was very well pleased with her voice even though Zelda herself never heard such a country-like melody before, she enjoyed her song. The men, who were of various ages, sitting at the bar and lounge, clapped and cheered for Malon's singing. Her song was finished and she rushed over to an older man who appeared to be her father, Talon. Zelda knew who he was because he often made shipments to the castle and was sought by her father many times for business matters.

After embracing her father and exchanging a few words with several young men around her, Malon laid her eyes on Zelda. She smiled with a bit of a cunning idea in her head. Then she finally laid it out onto the crowd.

"May we hear a song from our lovely traveler?" She asked in the distance to Zelda with a bit of a rich southern tone. However, Zelda froze in her stance. Then a few other men congregated over to Zelda to beg her to sing. Her cheeks blushed in embarassment, but the more she declined to sing, the more the men would pester her. Finally, Malon stepped forward, much closer to Zelda than the men were.

"There's only one way to get out o' this," she winked, "Ya gotta sing." Zelda still had a very nervous look on her face, which almost questioned Malon.

"You can sing, can't ya?" She whispered in Zelda's ear so she wouldn't embarass her even more.

"Uh, yes," she started, "But I know not of any songs that would interest this audience." Malon giggled to help Zelda lift her nervousness. She guided her to the platform next to the bar.

"Awe don't you worry none," the red haired girl comforted the blonde, "Just sing whatevah comes to mind. Be it slow or fast, it don't matter. Them boys just wanna hear a girl sing." Zelda smiled, but her nerves kept shaking within her.

Malon stepped down off the platform and returned to her seat next to her father. She smiled to encourage Zelda to sing, but even from a diva, Zelda just couldn't muster up anything to sing. Then, the princess closed her eyes, hoping something would come to her. Words began filling her mind as did some old songs from her childhood. The only one she felt most comfortable to sing was a lullaby sung by her nursemaid and her mother before she died. She closed her eyes.

Zelda's voice slipped quietly against the noise from the men. She kept singing, but no lyrics escaped her mouth. Then Malon hushed everyone to listen to the singer on the platform. Her voice was much clearer and she seemed much calmer than before. Closing her eyes probably helped her at this. Then finally, after humming the first few bars of her song, she broke out into lyrics, but she spoke them in ancient Hylian, as if singing a prayer.

The song was very beautiful and the melody was very soothing, which kept everyone inside Inn very quiet. They were so quiet that even people outside could hear the lovely melody, which attracted several more to come in. One of them was Link, but with her eyes shut, Zelda didn't even notice.

He kept his gaze on her, completely amazed that she could sing as good as she looks. Not to mention, he never expected to see her again, thinking he embarassed himself so badly enough earlier that day. Zelda's song ended just as she opened her eyes upon the crowd. Her voice faded to the end and everyone cheered for her. She stepped down from the platform and began making her way back to the desk, but many were trying to get her attention, whether it was to ask for her to sing again or to simply woo her for pleasure.

"Thank you," Zelda blushed, "But I must retire for some amount of rest. Besides, you all have an even lovilier singer. Go on Malon, may we hear another one?" Malon smiled and stepped up to the platform, she then began singing again attracting the crowd back over to the bar again. Zelda stepped towards the larger lady and requested for her room.

"Well now!" The woman's eyes were wide with such suprise, "That was some high class singing, Miss. Do you sing very often?" Zelda shook her head.

"Only in prayer," Zelda responded as the lady handed her a small key.

"My goodness!" She exclaimed, "You must be quite a religious girl!" Zelda giggled a little bit as the lady calmed down her excitement. She then said, "Your room is number seven just outside and to your left. Enjoy your stay and feel welcome to come back and sing tonight!"

"Thank you," Zelda smiled. She noticed she had never smiled so much in a very long time.

Zelda made her way out of the lounge and towards the door. She looked back just for a moment, but her eyes caught Link looking straight at her. He stood still, not flinching or anything. The princess smiled again to him and he smiled back hoping she would notice him in the crowd. Zelda then headed through the door to walk to her dorm. However, little did she know, another man followed her out the lounge. Link noticed this and began following them with a bit of a curious look on his face. He stepped outside and peered over to Zelda's direction.

The man followed Zelda to her room, but they stopped at room six, probably to not hint to him that she's staying in room seven. However, the man looked very familiar to her.

"You're a wonderful singer," the man complimented, "You must be better that those Zoras. What are they called? Oh, the Indigo-Go's!" He kept drawing in closer to the princess, but she kept backing away.

"Oh thank you," Zelda said a bit nervously, "But I must really retreat to my dorm. I am quite exhausted."

"Really now?" He asked, "Well where's your husband? Or do you not have one?" The man had a grim smile planted on his face. He knew Zelda wasn't married, which made him more aggressive in his advances.

Zelda looked back at her room, but knew she wouldn't have any chance of entering it without him coming in after her. She saw the only thing to do was to flee back to the lounge, but he was in her way. Then she saw that she was near several horses, which gave her an idea.

The princess rushed away from the man and quickly mounted one of the horses. She noticed that the man also began mounting one, so she quickly rode the horse out of his way. Several other young men, who had also harassed Zelda that day, mounted the last four horses and began riding in Zelda's direction. However, the horse Zelda took happened to belong to Link, which left him running after the feigns.

The five riders charged after Zelda through the back allies and narrow passage ways. Zelda tried her best at losing them, but they were too persistant at her moves. Her horse galloped against the cobble stone roads until it was finally forced to stop. She found herself in a dead end with a man standing at the end of her only exit. Darkness hovered throughout the ally, barely any features could be seen. The princess knew that there was no escape on horse, for the ally was too narrow for her to pass him by. Zelda dismounted the horse and held her cape around her so that the man wouldn't be able to see what she was doing.

Zelda's hand reach underneath the neckline of her peasant gown and pulled out a strange blue medallion. Before the man could understand what was going on, he found a caped Sheikah standing before him. The Sheikah pulled out several sharp throwing knives and a crisp dagger, which appeared to be fit and armed. After finding himself under the glare of the Sheikah, the man rushed forward. However, the Sheikah started to attack with the throwing knives, none of which were able to peirce the man's charge.

The man drew his sword to defend himself from the Sheikah's razor edge dagger. He tried swiping his blade at the Sheikah, but he was too quick for the Hylian's moves. Then the Sheikah flipped over his opponent's arm and kicked him down to the ground, but the man didn't fall completely over. Instead, he managed to swing his sword back at the Sheikah, which gave him enough time to pick himself up. Finally, the Sheikah threw the last four knives, but only one made it's way through the man's deflects. The knife, however, didn't pierce any flesh, just the fabric of the man's hood.

There was nothing left the Sheikah could do, but fight with flesh, yet it wasn't too good of an idea for the Sheikah. The man finally plowed himself towards the caped opponent and the two began to struggle until the Sheikah was on top trying to escape from the man's hands. Then the face of the man looked clear to the Sheikah with just a glance. She lifted herself off the man with a flushed look. Never, had she suspected to fight him, especially if he's the person she had thought of. Her eyes shifted to curiousity, hoping she knew who this man really was. The man's face was still shadowed underneath his hood, but the caped Sheikah pulled off her's first. Zelda's face revealed its amazment as her hands gently pulled back the man's hood. She was right; the man who she had fought was the same who had rescued her. He was Link.

"Milady?" Link's eyes were absolutely shocked to find the beautiful peasant before him. Not to mention, he had just realized that he was fighting her, and though it wasn't exactly an actual duel, she was pretty good. But then, he noticed that her eyes were no longer on him, so he turned around. He saw the five other men, dismounted from their horses. They began to step forward, but Link was already up and prepared for battle.

Three of them began to charge Link as the other two swooped around him to make advances upon Zelda. One of the two men distracted the fair princess, while the other made a suprise attack from behind. He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him as the other moved in closer to the two. Zelda barely yelped before the two men could contain her voice by covering her mouth. Link immediately shoved off the men who persued him and made his quarrel over to the men upon Zelda.

"Remove yourselves from her," Link growled, "Or a consequence is sure to follow!"

"What consequence?" One of the men snorted, almost sarcastically.

"It stands before, gentlemen," Link challenged the five men with an arrogant smile on his face, which angered the dueling foes. They grunted to Link's wit. The two men released Zelda and drew their swords at Link.

Zelda watched as Link, the man who was too afraid to speak to her, became her hero right before her very eyes. Link swung his sword at the foes, knocking and cutting them. They returned with blows from their swords as well. Very few attacks were actually implicated upon Link, but he steadied through. He swished his sword diagonally into an "x" and then slashed it passed the men. Two of them were injured, which was enough for them to scamper away.

Finally, Link turned back to Zelda, but instead of a victorious look on his face, she could see that Link was hiding the pain from his wound. Zelda approached him with the horse following behind her.

"Are you hurt?" His voice was completely in concern for her welfare, but Zelda was not harmed.

"No, but you are," she referred to his wound. Then she began to notice that he swayed a bit as if he was about to pass out. She guided him to his horse and helped him mount it. He passed out after he gave his last bit of strength as the princess mounted behind him. Zelda then tugged on the horse's reign and headed towards the Inn.

* * *

**_Sooooo, what do you think? I know, I cut it in an odd place, but I had to! It would've been EXTREMELY LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG if I kept continuing! No joke, it really would have! Well anyhoo...lemme know what you think! OoOoOooo! For all you romacies, you're gonna really like Chapter 5! I PROMISE YOU THAT! ;) Please review! Q/C/C are welcomed like fortune cookies! (Why am I craving them lately? hmmm) Gotta eat! Bye!_**


	5. Chapter 5 Wishful Thinking

_**OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! I apologize a million and a half times for taking sooooooo fricken long on this chapter! But no matter how hard I tired to make an end point, I just couldn't stop! On a the plus side (or bad, depending on how you look at it) this chapter is REALLY LONG! I mean it too! It's the LONGEST chapter I've ever written!**_

_**GundamWingFanatic90**_- Oh wow! Thank you so much! I'm very pleased to know you like it! Although, now I really feel bad about taking forever to post this chapter...:( Well, I hope you like it! Actually, I'm quite certain that you will ;)

_**Berlin's Brown Eyes**_- No worries BBE! See? I found another chapter just lying around in my room, ha-ha j/k! Awe! I'm honored to know it's one of your favorites!

_**LunaRyuu**_- Yeah, I tried really, really, really hard to match the fighting scene's description with the scenario in my head. Sorry, if it was difficult to understand :( Hopefully that won't happen again. Oh! You like Sheik? Yipee! Me too! Thanks for reading!

_**The hero of time 2005**_- Too short? Wow! I guess you're in for a treat! Enjoy!

_**umknown**_- Thank you! I guess I shall be waiting for you to read then! ;)

_**FanFictionFantom**_- Oh YAY! I'm getting excited again! I gave you ideas! FANTABULOUS! Thanks again for the R&R!

_**Zelda fan**_- Only the fans of Zelda do I continue...especially if you're a "Zelda fan" lol...sorry, now I look like a dork -- (bad me!) Thanks for reading! Enjoy chapter 5 my fellow fan! ;)

_**MageWriter14**_- Well wait no longer! Here's chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it as much as I writing it!

_**Bvv31389**_- Awe thanks! Yeah, I'm really, REALLY focused on the dialogue/dialect of characters. It gives a realistic setting to the story. Heh-heh-heh...you don't know me well, do you? (FYI: I have a tendancy to post late! Sorry!)

**_Forlorn Rain_**- I know! If there's one thing that bothers me most about reading a story, it's bad descriptions of accents in a dialogue or an unfitting dialect. I can't stand it! It drives me nuts when I read something placed in medieval times and the characters speak in modern tongue! Nuts I tell you! But then again, I'm quite a crazy person, so I guess that would make me...normal? Thank you! I will!

**_Some Say the World will END._**- Yes, I could definetely relate to Zelda's troubles! Ha-ha j/k! But seriously, I could! OO! (ok j/k that time too) Thanks for reading!

_**Hylian Princess**_- Oh God! Brace yourself woman! You're gonna go FLIPPIN' CRAZY! I really mean it! You won't be able to contain yourself! And if you do, then you must be in complete shock, having a heart attack, and gone paralyzed...all at the same time! Although, I'm sorry to say, there's very little action in this chapter. More dialogue than action really, but since you like the formality, you just might enjoy it! Yipee! Okay, I'll shut up now, cuz I know that you've been waiting a LONG time to read this chapter! And HP, cuz you're such a devoted reader, I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Enjoy!

_**Okay! WOW! Thank you guys SOOOOOO much for your reviews! I feel so honored and happy! YAY! Oh! Btw, on my profile, I have an illustration of Chapter 4, but hopefully, I'll find one for Chapter 5 soon. The artist of that pic on my profile is Louisa Roy from she's VERY talented and I greatly appreciate and respect her work, so PLEASE do not take her work without HER permission! Thanks! Ok, enjoy your LONG chapter!**_

**Chapter 5**

_Wishful Thinking_

A single candle lit the entire space of the small dorm. Link laid on the bed, tossing and turning in his unwelcomed sleep until he felt the warm touch of a soft palm almost caressing his cheek. He gently tilted his face so that his lips would bush over the smooth surface. His eyes squinted to see the fair lady he had rescued, sitting at his bedside gazing only upon him. Her beauty was more divine than he could ever imagine.

"How did that happen?" Link, referring to his wound, found that he was wearing a soft white jerkin with bandages over his arm and rib cage. He started to sit up to see his wounds better, but she gently guided him on his back, keeping him in a comfortable position.

"You need to rest, Link," the cascades of blonde shimmer fell past her neck and over her shoulders as she adjusted his head on the pillow. He noticed how close their bodies were, which gave him sort of a warm rush through his veins. She was right there, only inches from her moist lips. His whole body ached and longed for his lady's lips to lock with his.

Finally, their eyes met into a star-crossed gaze, almost as if it was the very first time they had ever set eyes upon each other. The very tips of his fingers gently traced up her chin and then to the base of her jaw line as his thumb swept across her ivory cheek. He could feel her warm sweet breath at the very edge of his lips. Her body seemed to succumb to this passionate tide sweeping over her thoughts. Then with his last breath, Link did the most courageous thing he had never done before. As she was just beginning to glide her fingertips from his temples to his cheeks, Link engaged into a long blissful kiss.

Their lips locked as Link felt her body crawl on top of his. His strongest emotions were taking over him, he had little control, and very little patience it seemed. Link pulled his lover closer to him and rolled over on top of her so that she would be on her back. Not knowing what had come over him, he had soon realized that he hadn't any idea of her name, but his passion wouldn't stop him. He remained in their kiss until he felt the urge to hold the rest of her body. His hands journeyed on to caress every curve of her, but still, his thoughts pleaded him to know his lover's name.

After his hands enjoyed their little adventure over her body, he finally broke away from their kiss and looked down at her, but only to realize that she was no longer there. Instead, he found that the dim light was now brighter and he was no longer wearing the white jerkin or even his tunic, but remained only in his trousers. He looked to his side and saw his lady, Zelda, with a very concerned, yet almost frightened look on her face. It wasn't until then did Link realize that he had only _dreamt _the entire affair with Zelda. Disappointment simmered in his head.

"Are you alright, good sir?" Zelda asked, still with a very concerned look. Link knew that he could never tell her what he had dreamt of, so he thought quickly of something to say.

"Yes, I simply had a..." Link hesitated for the right words to come out.

"...A nightmare, perhaps?" Zelda finished, taking a few cautious steps towards the odd stranger. Link almost wanted to laugh at the thought of that being a nightmare.

"Oh no," Link tried his hardest not to smile, "It was a dream, but I'm afraid I can't remember it. It's nothing to be so worried about, milady." He tried to make himself seem less foolish, especially after she witnessed him carrying on a passionate affair with his pillow and bedsheets. At least this humiliation wasn't public, or was it?

"I see," she stepped closer, "But I would suggest keeping close attention upon what it is you dream of. You do know that some are sent for a purpose. That purpose may be a glimpse of your future."

"I certainly hope so," his smile cracked without hesitation, but Zelda ignored it, for her focus was on his abdomen. There were bandages, stained with blood wrapped around his lower rib cage. She picked up several clean strips of muslin and dipped them in a creamy blue goop, bubbling inside an iron pail. Zelda approached her hero with a smaller portion in a pottery bowl of what seemed to be his ointment and the strip of muslin that was once a light beige, now a rich blue.

Link hadn't any idea how long he had been unconscious, but somehow he felt it wasn't long. It was still night time, perhaps he had been out for an hour or two.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"Not too long," she replied, keeping her attention on her preparations. Link's curiousity turned to Zelda's medicine. What was she doing with such ointments? Only men or very old women were able to practice medicine.

"What are you doing?" Link questioned with a bit of apprehension in his tone.

"Mending this gash," Zelda answered, "If it's not treated immediately, I'm afraid it would become infected. Could you sit up, please?" Link did so, removing his warm blanket from his naked chest. Despite the fact that she was a young woman, Link noticed that she seemed to know exactly what she was doing. She took out what looked like a paint brush, but with much softer bristles; she then dipped it into a the blue potion, stirred it around, and pulled it out with a glob sticking at the end.

"You will feel a sharp pain, but I assure you, it shan't last long," she warned him, but without hestation, she removed the stained bandages and stuck the blue bristles into the wound so that his blood would absorb the potion. Link winced greatly in pain, but tried his very hardest not to yell out or even show his agony.

After a few seconds, she pulled back the brush and dipped it in the ointment batch. This time, instead of it entering the wound, she brushed over it, which gave Link a more pleasant relief. He no longer felt the pain. Zelda rested her brush and pottery on the small stand next to them. Her face reached to his gash's level. Link hadn't any idea what Zelda was doing. Was she checking out his wound? Or perhaps she was not done with her procedure? Then he felt a cool breeze against his skin. He found her gently blowing over the closing gash until she pressed it over with the blue muslin. While she was working on soaking other peices of muslin, she handed him the bubbling blue potion and told him to drink it up. Link obeyed, but with a little hesitation fearing it might smell foul and taste disgusting.

"How did you learn that?" Again, Link's curiousity kept stirring their conversation.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," the Hylian lady smiled.

"Try me," he said almost with a daring tone.

"My nursemaid had taught me," Zelda answered Link as she dipped her brush into the blue gloop. She took it and spread the last of the blue ointment over the muslin.

"I could believe that," he almost chuckled.

"I suppose you could," she said leaving him hanging for an explaination. There was a long moment of silence, which made Link more and more anxious to know of Zelda's earlier statement.

"Well, why wouldn't I believe you?" He finally asked.

"It may strike you to know that my nursemaid is a Sheikah and all Sheikah are servants of the Royal Family," Zelda hinted, then finally exposed her identity, "And seeing as how you have rescued me, I think it best that you know who it is you have rescued. I am Zelda, kind sir."

"I am Link," he said as they locked eyes. Zelda never had the feeling of someone not fearing her name, which felt somewhat erie, yet very pleasant at the same time. She smiled and turned her eyes back to his wound.

Finally, after the blue liquid turned dry and clear over Link's wound, Zelda removed the strip of muslin from his body. She took a drenched washcloth and cleaned the ointment off his skin. Link noticed that his wound was no longer to be seen, not even a scar remained. He looked up at her astonished.

"How did that happen?" Link asked. Then he thought to himself, 'This all seems very familiar...', but he continued with his awareness of Zelda, who sat at his bedside.

"You need to rest, Link," she guided his upper body down on the bed. Link was getting de ja vu from his dream, which was giving him the same rush of warmth running through his veins, but Link didn't seem to have as much confidence this time. She then adjusted his pillow under his head. Link was certain that his dream was about to come true, but only if he wanted it to. Finally, he strung up whatever courage that beated inside his heart, for the closeness of her beautiful face was too tempting and he wanted desperately to give into such temptation. Link lifted his hand to touch Zelda's cheek as his face leaned closer to her's until...

...**_BAM!_**

"Is the little bugger awake yet!" The Bazaar man rushed in through the flying doors only to find Link trying to plant a kiss on Zelda without her knowing, "Hey! Didn't I tell ye to keep yer eyes off the pretty thing? An' look! Yer pillow an' lil' blankies be real jealous now!"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep in your home?" Link said almost hinting him to leave, but the vendor made himself comfortable in the room.

"Oh I was, boy," he started as if telling him a fairytale story, "It be the middle o' the night an' I heard a loud noise outside me quarters, so I grab me club an' peeked outside me wee window. Five rotten dogs for men were messin' about an' then I saw you on yer horse with the lass tuggin' the reigns an' I thought to me self, 'Hey! The lil' shrimp might be in trouble!' So I took out me last mixture of me blue potions an' gave it to the lovely miss here!"

"Thank you," Link still wanting him to leave, but felt more appreciative of his presence.

"Ah! Anything for a steady customer an' a beauty who be of true nature!" The Bazaar vendor winked at Zelda as she smiled back at him warmly. "Well, I be off, now that I know you be not dead or actin' strangely. Though I well admit, I be very worried about yer dreams. Miss, have a lovely evening, and boy, have yer lovely miss. Oh and keep yer shirt on there, I know you be excited, but you kids ain't yet married!" With saying that the Bazaar vendor chuckled as Zelda giggled at his joke. Link however felt even more embarrassed to again realize his chest was bare and Zelda was present, which was considered very indecent for a lady to see such flesh. Not to mention, the vendor obviously saw Link tossing in his bed dreaming of Zelda indecently. He had never felt such humiliation.

"Well, I do believe it's past one's bed time, young man," Zelda teased Link looking back at him like he was a little child, but she found him blushing a stunning red.

"Oh come now," she eased up with a sly smile, "It was just a little jesting. I didn't really embarrass you, did I?" Link smiled and shook his head hoping his little humiliation wouldn't proceed any further.

"No, no, of course not," he said as his gaze shifted about the room looking for his tunic, "Um, you wouldn't happen to know where my tunic is, would you?"

"Yes, of course," Zelda remembered whipping back her blonde silky hair, "But to what purpose would you use it for?"

"Well, Miss Zelda, I think I just might want to wear it," Link smirked with a little sarcasm in his voice. Zelda's eyebrow lifted to see Link's sense of humor, which attracted and intrigued her a bit.

"Is that so?" She folded her arms, still smiling, "Well, I must apologize, Link. Your purpose for your tunic show no value to any lady's wild fantasy." Zelda joked quite boldly to Link's lack of clothing. Hopefully, her comment wouldn't make him think that she wanted to see his nicely featured chest. However, Link was well taken in by it, but with more of a confident feeling than taken aback. She giggled her joke off as if shifting over to another subject, but perhaps this was because Zelda had just realized how bold her comment was and how she noticed that she was beginning to flirt, which was very unlike her.

"You seem to have quite a sense of humor, milady," Link finally changed the topic, "Most women are not very comfortable around comedy."

"Well as you recently discovered," she started, "I'm not very comparitive to most women in Hyrule, but alas, I should say I am. I have not been well pleased with current situations my father persists upon me." Her smile faded and her eyes lowered to the floor. Link gently took her hand. Then Zelda suddenly realized what she was saying.

"Oh I mean not to confide to you, Link," Zelda's hand returned to her humble body, "That is to say, I know very little of you and these matters are greatly personal. Really, I wouldn't want you mixed up in my troubles, it would be dreadful."

"Heh," he smiled, "Oh, I don't care, Zelda." She glanced up at him with a weird look on her face. Link, just realizing that he should correct himself, "Oh no, I mean, I care greatly about your troubles, but...uh...I mean, you can tell me anything you like, if it pleases you. I know that I can trust you, but if you think differently, then I won't be offended. There are many women who don't trust men!" Zelda laughed once more, which gave Link a little more relief.

"Link," her voice calmed closely to its normal state, "I think I have more reason to trust you than almost anyone else, you have rescued me after all."

"Twice!" Link smiled as if gloating.

"Yes, twice," Zelda almost giggled behind her words. There was a moment of silence.

"You wouldn't mind me asking about what your troubles were, would you?" Link hesitantly asked.

"Well, in brief," she started, "I have responsibilities that my father had recently invoked upon me. Really, they're terrible! Though, I admit they're not terrible in the sense of terror, just simply that they hold no importance to me. And to be frank, if I carry out most of these responsibilities, I'm afraid you and I may never see each other again." Link was a little touched to know that she would want to see him again, but a little curious as to what she was to do.

"What are these responsibilities?" Link asked, "Surely they can't be so horrible to keep us seperated, can they?"

"Horrible?" Her voice nearly shaked, "I am to wed a complete stranger who's well over twice my age! Not to mention, my father is prepared to decieve me into this nightmare!"

"Oh," Link paused and looked blankly, "That is horrible."

Zelda sighed as her hands cupped her face, "What should I do?" Link couldn't tell if Zelda was asking him a question, or if she was woing and grieving. Nevertheless, Link stepped in.

"Maybe you should run away," he suggested.

"I already have," Zelda looked up with a bewildered expression. Link realized that this was Zelda's attempt to escape her troubles, but was it for the better?

"Well, are you satisfied?" Link asked. Zelda hesitated as she looked at him and smiled.

"A little," her smile was warm, which really lifted Link's spirits. A warm moment passed over them, which was probably the first that had touched them both at the same time. Link desperately wanted to kiss her or embrace her; anything that would involve touching her body was all that he desired that moment. Strangely, Zelda almost felt the same, but much more shy and coy to such temptations. Finally, Link had to give in. He started to lean in towards Zelda with much anticipation. Zelda's stomach fluttered, she felt like her whole body was stunned, for she knew what Link was about to do. Link lifted his hand to meet her rosy cheek as her hands journeyed from her lap and over to his bare chest. Her eyes glanced from his eyes and then to his lips until she started to barely tilt her head to welcome his breath and warm mouth.

'This better not be a dream!' Link suddenly thought to himself as he felt her hands trace up to his face. He felt them guiding towards her to meet her lips, which soon hastened Link's anticipation.

"OH NO!" yelled the Bazaar vendor as he rushed in again, "The princess, she be kidnapped! There be soldiers at every corner lookin' for Her Majesty!" A stream of disappointment flowed through every inch of Link's body. Then he realized what the vendor had been shouting about.

"Hey," he looked at them and their nearing bodies, "What you be doing to that young lass, boy?" The two immediately departed without looking at each other.

"Nothing, nothing," he trailed off, but Zelda got interested in the Bazaar's news.

"What's this about the princess?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, the princess be kidnapped," he started, "Poor lil' thing. Must be terrifyin' a great heap for the wee princess. At least there be an all out hunt for her. Everywhere, there be a man armed with searching eyes an' a sharp blade."

Zelda gasped, "Oh no." She peaked over the vendor's shoulder to see outside the room. There were guards everywhere! All were looking for the princess, but Zelda knew very well that if she was seen with Link, they might think he had kidnapped her and throw him into the dungeons without questioning the princess first. However, leaving him in the room would make him safe from such false accusations, but the thought of it depressed her. She didn't want to leave Link, especially in his condition; though he had been healed, his strength wasn't completely restored.

"I'm sorry, Link," her eyes showed all of her emotions, "But I must leave. Perchance we'll see each other soon."

"What are you talking about?" Link was completely confused. Despite the fact that he knew her name, he still did not know that _she _was the Princess of Hyrule.

"Good bye," she whispered. Quickly, she dashed around the vendor and through the door. She snuck in the shadows outside of the inn until she came to the end of the wall. Zelda peaked around and saw dozens of soldiers. The princess walked towards them and immediately, they surrounded her to protect their future queen.

"Your Majesty!" One of the soldiers proclaimed as the commoners around began to bow or curtsy in respect, "Are you hurt?" She shook her head, the soldier spoke, "Did you see your abductor? Your servant didn't know what he looked like, perhaps you do, Your Grace?" Now Zelda knew why they thought she was kidnapped. Fileen must have lied for Princess Zelda so that neither of them would be in trouble.

"No, I haven't any idea what he looks like," Zelda said pretending to have a stroke of amnesia. The soldier nodded to Zelda and started asking several other questions that would help them lead to a possible suspect, but all her answers were ignorant to details and provided no actual leads.

"Link, where you be goin' now?" Asked the Bazaar man. Link was up off the bed and pulling his tunic through with his arms. He fastened his belt and pulled on his boots.

"I'm going after her," he replied as he started running towards the commotion of the soldiers. Link looked around until he saw her face; she looked worried or frightened, but Link was too far away to tell. So he started running towards the group.

Several soldiers noticed Link's hurried movements towards the princess, which gave them the thought that he could be a possible suspect. Immediately, they rushed to him to stop the hero from moving any further, but Link was too agile for them. He knocked a few over to the ground and some he had to use his physical strength to push them off of him. Finally, he reached a much closer distance from the princess, but this time almost all of the soldiers took hold of him, forcing him to stop completely.

"Hold him! Make sure he doesn't escape!" Many voices were shouting, but all Zelda could see were men trying to restrain someone. She couldn't see who it was exactly, but she felt a desperate need to know his identity. Zelda stepped towards the soldiers seizing the young man. He started to calm down a bit, but as he did, his capturers forced him on his knees and made him bow to Zelda's presence. She got closer to see the man.

"Please, Your Majesty," the head soldier behind her spoke, "For your safety, I would advise keeping a good distance from him; he seems quite dangerous."

Not paying any heed to the soldier's suggestion, she knelt down before him. His head was bowed and his breath was quick. She lift his chin at the tips of her fingers. The shadows shifted upon his face and light adorned it. Upon her eyes, she found Link.

"Release him immediately!" She commanded, and the soldiers did so with slight hesitation, "You're not hurt, are you?" Link shook his head, but rubbed his shoulders at the released grips from the soldiers.

"Never, under any circumstances, harm this gentleman ever again," Zelda ordered the soldiers as they stepped away from Link and towards the princess. Link kept his distance to adjust his tunic and the pouches tied to his belt, which left him out of the other conversation.

"A thousand apologies, Your Grace," the head soldier bowed as did the other soldiers, "But he approached in the a threatening manner and he was armed with a blade."

"But that blade was sheathed, was it not?" She folded her arms with a sort of stern look on her face. The soldiers barely looked at her in shame as they cast their eyes away. Link stepped closer to Zelda drawing some attention on him.

"I wish not a shameful presence of Hyrule's finest," she said, "I only wish to educate you. Know this man, his name is Link and we shall escourt him to the castle if he chooses so."

"With all due respect," the head soldier began, "But is he of any importance to the Royal Family?"

"He is a very skilled warrior," Zelda looked at her hero, "With noble ambitions. It is he who had rescued me."

Link smiled to the other soldiers as he mouthed 'twice' to them almost as if he was a little humble in his doings, but making some recognition of it. Zelda caught his eyes as she smiled and nodded.

"It my wish to give him a proper reward for his goodness, his bravery, and his wits," she announced to the soldiers. They all stood up from their kneeling, "Perhaps you all could learn similar traits to Link?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" They all spoke in unison. Link's eyes were wide and completely in shock.

"Zelda?" He barely uttered, but Zelda still heard, "Your a...Majesty?" His shock to find out that Zelda was part of the Royal Family overcame his ability to think properly.

"Why yes, Link," she spoke, but was bewildered to Link's words, "I am Princess Zelda." Link was still stooped in his ignorance.

"Oh he's got wits all right," one of the soldiers whispered to another.

"Of course, I knew that!" Link nearly laughed his way out of his ignorance, hoping no one would notice, but Zelda simply shrugged the whole conversation off, so that Link wouldn't feel so embarrassed, especially considering he's dealt with enough humiliation for one evening.

"Come along Link," they all began to walk, but Link never left her side, "I'll show you the castle." Link smiled to Zelda as she to him, but as they walked out of Hyrule Market, Link noticed a particular stranger in dark garbs who did not bow to the princess. However, it was evident that the dark stranger had greyish white hair; maybe he couldn't bow. An old man, perhaps?

_**HOLY CRUD! That was LONG! How can you guys take it? It's like I'm feeding you guys butt-aches and you guys are lovin' them! j/k! Anyway, lemme know what you think of this chapter...yes, yes, it's very long! I know that! But other than that, keep me well informed otherwise! Okie-dokie, also keep your eyes out for Chapter 5's picture in my profile! Thanks again for reading! C/C/Q are welcomed 24/7! See ya!**_


End file.
